Yalewa
Yalewa 'is an tribeswoman and the first DLC character and only female of the Bellum Bestiae. Appearance A dark-skinned, early-20s Melanesian woman with Lilo from ''Lilo & Stitch-like black hair, strong and muscular in her arms and torso, in a provocative white top that exposes her midriff and breast cleavage, a tropical-leaf headband, grass armbands, and a straw skirt with a faded-brown sash holding a barbed spear in front of her with both hands with a serious expression on her face. Bios Bellum Bestiae Yalewa is a tribeswoman of the South Pacific island nation of Viti. When, right out of nowhere, the misfortune of an illness of unknown origin falls upon some of her fellow tribespeople, she goes out not only to learn the cause of it, but also to find a cure for the mysterious disease that her fellow Vitians have only recently contracted before it is too late. Bestiae Strength She's one of the strong woman in the Bellum Bestiae, cause she's the Ms. Fanservice character for more reason. As her animal spirit, a currently after Emel Zengin. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Launching Spear: Yalewa stabs her opponent in the gut, then raises her spear upwards, causing them to slip off quickly and launching them into the air above her head to the other side. On Meter Burn, while the opponent is still airborne, she stabs them again, then slams them to the other side back to the ground. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Vaulting Upper Kick: Yalewa plants her moto in the ground and, still holding on to the spear, kicks upwards with both her legs, launching her opponent into the air for a free hit. On Meter Burn, while the opponent is still airborne, she swings around the spear, kicking them with both legs again as she does so, knocking them back. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Overhead Spear Slam: Yalewa jumps into the air and slams her spear down on the opponent, causing a hard knockdown. Meter Burn makes the move faster and do more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Moto Vault: Yalewa jumps at her opponent, plants her spear in the ground, and vault-kicks them, knocking them back. Meter Burn not only adds more damage, but also causes a wall-bounce if close enough to the "wall" to the foe's right or left. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Serpent Strangle: Yalewa jumps at her opponent, shape-shifting into her snake form as she does so, then wraps herself around her opponent's neck and strangles them, damaging them. Next, she jumps off the opponent and changes back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Slithering Evade: Yalewa turns into her snake form and slithers under her opponent, dodging any incoming attack except for low attacks, then becomes her human form again and kicks her opponent in the back to the ground. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Plants her spear in the ground and lets out a mighty warcry * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Jumps at her opponent, raises her spear above her head with both hands, and stabs them Yalewa swings her spear at her opponent twice horizontally, then jabs the wooden end of her weapon at their stomach with enough force to cause them to fall to their knees. The tribeswoman then proceeds to turn into her snake form, then proceeds to wrap herself around her defeated opponent's neck and, as they panickingly try to pry her off, squeeze so hard that their eyes pop out of their sockets, still attached to the optic nerves. Then she shapeshifts back into a human, jumps into the air, letting out a mighty shout as she does so, and slams her moto into her foe's head, splitting it vertically in half. Lastly, she spins her spear in front of her once, then performs a jumping diagonal spin slash, declaring, "Degei shall judge you now." Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue The South Pacific Ocean, which would not be discovered by European eyes until the next twelve years, is home to such islands, some of which are nations, as Rapa Nui, also known as Easter Island, Aotearoa, as New Zealand was once referred to, Tahiti, Samoa, and Viti, an island in Melanesia, which is resided by one of its tribal women, Yalewa. One fateful day, some of Yalewa's tribe fell ill of a mysterious disease that next to no one knew exactly what could possibly have caused it. To investigate the source of her people's current ailment, she trained hard in the art of the moto spear, as was uncommon for a South Pacific tribesperson of her gender. The snake spirit, Serpens, which had previously inhabited a Turkish Ottoman-Empire assassin named Emel Zengin two centuries prior, then appeared to Yalewa and jumped into her body, selecting her as her host in the process. Ending Yalewa fought and defeated Damoclus, thus preventing the ruler of Infernus from spreading chaos throughout all the lands. Soon afterwards, the Great Serpent Degei, the supreme God of all of Viti, materialized in front of the tribeswoman and rewarded her for her valiant triumph over the malevolent demon lord by offering to grant her one wish. She unselfishly wished for her people to be cured of their plague. Soon afterwards, she returned home to Viti to find that many of the tribespeople who resided there, whom had fallen to the taint of the bubonic plague, were no longer touched by it. They were thankful to her for saving their lives and the world, and for that, hailed her as a hero among her tribe. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: While in her snake form, Yalewa slithers into the arena and turns back into her human form, rapidly spins her moto spear in front of her for three seconds, asking, "You wish to duel against me?" as she does so, and goes into her fighting stance, declaring, "We shall see if you are strong enough!" * Round Win Sequence: Yalewa swings her spear horizontally, then plants the butt of her weapon in the ground, saying, "Degei and Turukawa frown upon you," before going into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Yalewa rapidly spins her spear above her head counter-clockwise twice, declaring, "Now you know the might of Viti!", then swings her weapon horizontally, raises it into the air with her right hand, and lets out a mighty warcry. Did You Know? * Yalewa is voiced by Cree Summer (whom I've also assigned to Juan's lovely mom, Esmeralda), who previously voiced Abigail "Numbuh 5" Lincoln in Codename: Kids Next Door and Susie Carmichael in Rugrats, among other roles. * Yalewa is essentially the Ms. Fanservice of Bellum Bestiae (I've always wanted to include one in a Deviant Fighter!). Be on the lookout for more Ms. Fanservice characters in Bellum Bestiae II (Pierre's inferior sister, Charlotte, and Esmeralda), as well as other potential Deviant Fighter projects of mine! * The name "Yalewa" means "woman" in Fijian, in reference to her being Bellum Bestiae's only female DLC character. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Yalewa-719010466 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tribeswomen Category:Melanesians Category:Female characters Category:Spearmen Category:DLCs Category:Ms. Fanservice